The invention relates to the use of pharmaceuticals and dietary supplements to improve memory.
Mankind has sought ways to improve memory for years, including efforts ranging from the consumption of specific foods to meditation. While certain of these techniques have demonstrated limited success in improving memory, the search continues for alternative means for improving memory.
We have discovered that the memory of both a healthy mammal and a mammal with age impaired memory can be improved by administering an effective amount of xcex945-Androstene-3xcex2-ol-7,17-dione and 3xcex2 esters thereof.